1. Technical Field
The present invention is directed to e-mail application programs. More specifically, the present invention is directed to an apparatus, system and method of performing mail message searches across multiple mail servers.
2. Description of Related Art
All mail user client application programs or mail user agent (MUA) application programs have a search feature. The search feature allows users to perform searches, based on different attributes, for messages in their mailboxes. For example, a user may perform a search for messages from a particular sender, messages sent to a particular recipient, messages sent or received on a particular date, messages having a particular subject matter etc. or a combination thereof.
Nowadays, many users have more than one mailbox (i.e., more than one e-mail address). Consequently, one particular e-mail message may reside at more than one of a user's mailboxes. Presently, when a user desires to perform a search for messages that may be in different mailboxes, the user must perform the search as many times as there are mailboxes that belong to the user. This can be a rather cumbersome and time consuming endeavor.
Thus, what is needed is a system, apparatus and method of performing e-mail message searches across multiple mailboxes.